Una cita con un doctor apuesto
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: Bella donde va el ginecologo por un chequeo, pero su médico ha cambiado, por mas que un chico guapo podra Bella Soportar la tentacion y la quimica que siente, Sera esto el inicio de una nueva relacion-EXB Lemmon muchas risas


Una consulta con un medico apuesto

Eran como la una de la tarde, a las 1:30 tenia cita donde mi ginecólogo, había escuchado que el se iba a retirar de la ginecología para pasar al lado de cirujano, supuestamente su hijo el doctor Edward Cullen iba a tomar su lugar, eso me ponía un poco nerviosa.

Soy Bella Swan y soy escritora, me encanta escribir y leer, es mi pasión y me va muy bien en mi trabajo todo lo que tengo me lo e ganado con esfuerzo y dedicación, mire el reloj de nuevo 1:10 pm. hora de irme.

Subí a mi coche, era un m3, y me encamine hacia el hospital, para muy a mi pensar llegue muy rápido, odio los hospitales la verdad me repugna estar en ellos, sinceramente es que soy muy torpe por lo que e pasado mucho en ellos pero cuando eres mujer tienes que hacerte chequeos así que camine y me senté en la sala de espera a como me lo indico la secretaria.

-Señorita Swan-dijo una mujer como de 40 años; pequeña, cabellos blanco y lentes-usted es la siguiente jovencita-dijo abriéndome la puerta para que pasara.

-Gracias-entre con desgana algo que se me quito al ver lo que estaba detrás del escritorio era un modelo prácticamente si yo pensaba que Carlisle estaba bien guapo o mas que eso, su hijo baya, lo único que pude hacer fue dar mi mejor sonrisa sensual, no era que me gustara mucho coquetear pero mi amiga Rosalie era una fanática del coqueteo y me había enseñado perfectamente.

-Buenas tardes señorita tome asiento- me indico el con una risa picara ¡o por dios también el estaba flirteando conmigo! Debo estar soñando-dame un momento-dijo mientras marcaba- Brenda ya te puedes ir la señorita Swan es mi ultima paciente-dijo, sonrió por lo que escucho y colgó; así que lo pude excepcionar bien.

El era un bombón, tenia unos ojo verdes como esmeraldas, una boca muy sexy y unos dientes blancos perfectos, sus facciones eran como medidas y su cabello era despeinado-lo que lo hacia mas sexy-y era de color bronce. Era musculoso por encima de su bata de doctor se notaba, tenia músculos bien definidos pero no muy exageradamente algo que me encantaba.

-Bueno Isabella-dijo con otra de sus coquetas sonrisas.

-Llámame Bella-dije lo mas sensual que pude ¡Dios este hombre era mi delirio y mi perdición! Porque la verdad deseaba tenerlo a mi lado para siempre.

-Bueno Bella, ¿eras paciente de mi papa?-dijo escribiendo en el computador.

-Exacto-dije cruzando las piernas hoy llevaba una minifalda blanca de paletones, si soy escritora pero tengo mis 22 años, el se quedo viendo mi pierna un rato y después quito la mirada para posarla en mis ojos, medio una sonrisa a la cual respondí con otra, el me guiño el ojo, esto era imposible de verdad estaba sirviendo.

-Y doctor ¿le molesta si le pregunto algo personal?-dije no se que me estaba pasando yo no era así nunca fui así pero me sentía muy atraída hacia el.

-Depende-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánta edad tienes?-dije luchando consigo misma para dejar el filtren pero no podía.

-Bueno 22 años-dijo pensativo- ahora digamos que me tocaría a mi preguntarte algo-dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento por lo que solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes novio?-me sorprendió mucho su pregunta.

-No doctor para nada, estoy soltera y sin compromisos-y en eso vino a mi mente otra pregunta-¿y usted doctor es soltero?-dije un poco sonrojada por las miradas que me lanzaba.

-¿Te importa mucho?-dijo con tono divertido asentí con la cabeza- bueno pues si estoy soltero y sin compromisos, pero eso puede cambiar- me sobre salte al entender el doble significado de sus palabras-ahora me debes otra repuesta-me dijo.

-Pues creo que es lo justo-dije ya por fin dejando de coquetear, un hombre como el nunca se fijaría en mi era un ridículo seguir flirteando cuando va a hacer algo imposible que yo le gustara ni un poco.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto con una sonrisa mas grande ahora, esto me saco mucho de mis pensamientos tan obvia fui ¡por dios soy una tarada de quinta! Ni disimular pude.

-¿Te importa mucho?-pregunte usando sus palabras y sonrojándome aun más, por lo que agache la cabeza para ver el suelo y no sus ojos esmeraldas.

-No sabes cuanto preciosa-eso me hizo levantar la cabeza para ver si era verdad o solo una broma.

-Pues si mucho-admití aun mas roja de lo que estaba antes, ¡por dios iba a morir! de deseos de que el fuera solo para mi.

-¿Quieres que te confiese algo Bella?-me dijo en levantándose de su silla y caminando un poco hacia mi cuando estuvo muy cerca mío se agallo para quedar a mi altura y me cojeo la barbilla y levanto mi cara, así que quede frete a esos ojos que me derretían por dentro-me gustas mucho a mi también-no pude reaccionar porque sus labios aprisionaron los míos en un beso apasionado, lo único que hice fue devolvérselo y disfrutar el momento.

Edward perfilo mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca así que se lo concedí abr mi boca para el, el introdujo su lengua en mi boca buscando la mía, nuestras leguas empezaron a danzar perfectamente, sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando Edward bajo una mano de mi cara y la paso por mi cuello, mi pensamiento decía detente pero mi corazón no se porque me decía que siguiera que no parara, Edward rompió el beso para mi descontento y me miro fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Lo…..lo….lo…lo siento-dije nerviosa y tartamudeando.

-¿Por qué?-eso me hizo mirarlo confundida- ¿te arrepientes? ¿Crees que fue muy rápido?-pregunto con angustia en sus ojos.

-No, no me arrepiento pero ¿Por qué?-pregunte muy desconcertada.

-Porque me atraes emocionalmente y físicamente, ya te dije me gustas mas de lo que deberías-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara- a ver Bella tu ¿venias por un chequeo verdad?-pregunto.

-Pues si-dije mas confundida que antes.

-Okey-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y le ponía seguro-ven aquí –me indico cuando estuve cerca de el solo pude pensar en sentir sus labios otra ves en los míos-sígueme el juego-dijo en mi oreja inundándome de su aliento frió y delicioso.

-Y bien Bella ¿Qué es lo que te duele?-pregunto guiñándome el ojo ¡o mi dios acaso este era el juego del doctor!.

-no estoy muy segura doctor-dije con voz nerviosa ¿y si me equivocaba y era de verdad pare de la consulta?.

-Mm... Tendré que ver-dijo poniendo las manos en mis caderas y acercándome mas a su cuerpo hasta que quede pegada a su pecho-empecemos ¿te duele aquí?-dijo en un tono muy sexy mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-Nop ahí no doctor-dije otra ves con tono sensual era imposible que Edward sacara el lado malo de mi.

-Bueno ¿aquí?-dijo en el comienzo de mis jeans donde bajo hasta llegar a mis nalgas.

-Mm. un poco-dije con la voz un poco agitada sentía las corrientes eléctricas que salían de cada rose de Edward sobre mi piel.

-Y ¿aquí?-dijo acariciando mis muslos.

-Un poco mas doctor ¿usted cree que lo encontremos?-pregunte sexy mente mientras tocaba su pecho por encima de la camisa.

-Lo mas seguro es que si, corazón nada mas relájate y dime en donde te duele ¿si?-dijo con sus labios rozando mi cuello-Mm. Y ¿aquí?-pregunto, bajando sus manos desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos.

-Mm.…si-mencione cerrando los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-Eres mi perdición Bella nunca en mi vida había sentido una conexión así-dijo antes de meter las manos debajo de mi blusa.

-Doctor ¿cree que esto este bien?- pregunte pues un poco de mi razonamiento apareció.

-Si muy bien- dijo quitándome la blusa y dejándome en brassier.

Edward me beso durante un rato, luego bajo hasta mi cuello que beso y mordió gentilmente-los gemidos y jadeos de mi boca eran mas frecuentes y ni hablar de mi pulso y mi respiración-le quite a Edward la bata y la camisa, su cuerpo era perfecto, delinee con la punta de mis dedos cada uno de sus músculos y lo bese con furia.

Edward camino hasta pegarme a su escritorio-eso sin romper el beso- me levanto hasta que me sentó encima de este, quedando el entre mis piernas, el tocaba cada parte descubierta de piel era imposible que cada sensación fuera una mejor que la otra.

Edward desabrocho mi brassier-sentí el viento en mis pechos los que se endurecieron en el momento- la prenda cayo al suelo, en eso sentí como Edward bajaba por mi cuello hasta llevarse un pecho dentro de su boca donde empezó a succionar y depositar pequeños mordiscos en ellos-no pude evitar los gemidos que se salían de mi boca y mucho menos arquear la espalda-Edward siguió con su trabajo en mis pecho para después recorrer mis piernas con sus manos desde el tobillos hasta mis muslos.

Mi excitación aumentaba cada ves mas y me sentía cada ves mas mojada-me desconcerté cuando Edward paro de tocarme y me miro a los ojos-sus ojos estaban llenos de excitación y placer.

-Eres deliciosa ¿sabias?-dijo mientras tocaba mi cuerpo con admiración- quiero que seas mía, solo mía y de nadie mas-me susurro mordisquiando un poco el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Quiero ser tuya-dije apretándolo mas a mi pecho como si el fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro-quiero sentirte mío para siempre-le dije en tono mas suave.

-Bella eres sorprendente-dijo mientras tiraba todo lo de su escritorio al suelo y volvía a mi lado-quiero amarte-me dijo tocando mis muslos.

-Pues ámame-le dije besándolo de nuevo.

Edward me fue acostando lentamente en su gran escritorio colocándose el encima de mí, me empezó a besar con ternura y fue profundizando el beso poco a poco-empecé a quitarle su pantalón y sus bóxer con el-no podía creerlo estaba tan excitado como yo-me sonroje al ver su erección la cual rozó con mis bragas.

Edward me quito la minifalda y las bragas blancas que llevaba- no pude aguantar mas, necesitaba que me hiciera suya, que me amara, que de verdad me demostrara que sentía algo tan fuerte como yo por el aunque nos conozcamos hace poco.

-Edward-dije entre jadeos-quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero que me ames en este momento-dije sintiendo como el entraba en mi en un movimiento estuvo dentro de mi totalmente empezó con un ritmo suave pero fuerte, el me embestía mientras besaba mi cuello y mis labios, sus manos nunca dejaron de acariciar mi cuerpo.

-¡Edward!-dije en un gemido.

El parece entendió el mensaje pues aumento la fuerza en sus envestidas, con unas cuantas embestidas mas llegamos al orgasmo yo primero y el se unió un poco después.

Terminamos jadeando uno encima del otro, Edward salio de mí y me beso con pasión y ternura en los labios-no puedo creer que lo tenga que abandonar y no verlo, pensé mientras sentía sus besos en mi cuello.

En un momento, me senté y empecé a recoger mi ropa colocándome mis bragas y mi pequeña falda, si me tenía que alejar de el que fuera rápido.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el abrasándome por detrás- no te piensas ir ¿o si?-dijo con tono de tristeza.

-Doctor no me arrepiento de nada pero es que se que tal vez…-cerré mi ojos para poder continuar-...no sientas lo mismo que yo en este momento, no se como pero es una conexión muy fuerte la que siento por usted-dije tratando de no llorar.

-Te quiero-eso me saco de mis pensamientos así que me volví para verle a los ojos-te quiero, no se es raro, pero te quiero-dijo mientras me tocaba las mejillas.

-Edward te quiero tanto que no sabes-dije abrasándolo.

-Bella como puedo quererte así tan pronto-dijo no como pregunta si no con afirmación.

-No se-conteste sinceramente.

-Quédate a mi lado y conoscamonos mas-dijo abrasándome de manera protectora.

-Eso me suena a estar en el cielo-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿quieres ir por algo de comer?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-tal vez mas tarde...tengo un plan mejor para este momento-dije con una sonrisa picara pues Edward estaba solo en boxers.

-te vas a quedar a mi lado-dijo como afirmación.

-todo el tiempo que desees-dije con honestidad no se pero lo quería mucho.

-así que ¿nos conoceremos mas?-eso me desoriento mucho- de verdad te quiero-dijo con una sonrisa torsida.

-si claro y despues de ahi veremos que pasa-dije feliz.

-si tienes razón una segunda ronda para celebrar eso -dijo levantándome del suelo y llevándome al escritorio de nuevo...

Después de eso fuimos a comer y decidimos que teníamos una nueva tarea: conocernos mejor...

Se que no termina muy especifico pero me gustaría que me digan si les gustaría que esta historia fuera un fic, ósea que la continué espero que les guste mucho la idea bueno bye

Dejen sus reviews por favor de verdad me interesa su opinión

Lo e re-editado un poco quitando lo de te amo y la boda pues me dijieron en un review que era muy cursi decir eso tan rápido así que espero que les siga gustando así

Besos xD

Sharon Cullen hale!!!!


End file.
